Potentiostats and galvanostats are commonly used in electrochemical analysis, electrosynthesis, sensing, production and related fields. High accuracy, low cost and multiple functions (e.g., cyclic and linear scan voltammetry, various pulse voltammetric methods, AC voltammetry, electrochemical, impedance measurement, chronocoulometry, to name a few functions) are desirable properties of potentiostats/galvanostats, for research, teaching, production, sensing and other applications. It would therefore be desirable for an electrochemical instrument to have the capability to provide both potentiostat and galvanostat functions with a wide range of current as well as a practical digital interface to enable high speed performance.